Until The End of Time
by Firstsonoffire
Summary: Some evenings, everything works out perfectly and Sebastian and Ciel can shut out the world and make promises they'll keep until the end of time.


The clean white sheets were spread perfectly on the bed sheets. Black rose petals scattered around the room. The mirror with its ornate bronze frame was perfectly straight and clean. The shady figure at the door smirked. Everything was perfect for his master. Of course, nothing else should have been expected from the demon. He pulled his freshly pressed gloves on. He was sure he would be removing them later, but he knew his master would surely notice if a piece were out of place. He moved his hair a little and walked to the front entrance of the huge house. A carriage pulled up right on schedule and a small and slightly clumsy, young teenage boy stumbled out before it pulled away. He was dressed in exquisite party clothes. A black vest and black shorts with a long white lace train and socks. His eye patch was meticulously made out of black lace in a circular flower pattern. The butler of the house collected the boy in his arms with a chuckle.

"My, I let you out of the house rosy cheeked with innocence and you returned to me rosy cheeked with red wine," he mused.

"Shut up," the young boy said quietly. The boy, contradictory to the poison in his voice, relaxed in his servant's arms as if it were a familiar place to him. The butler slowly carried the boy to his large bedroom. As he was carried through the vast corridors of his lonely mansion, the boy began to grow drowsy in the dim light.

"Stay with me my lord, it would be terribly inconvenient for me if you fell asleep now," the butler said, the amused undertone never leaving his voice.

"To hell with your convenience," the boy grumbled. Sebastian chuckled again as they entered the bedroom. The butler set his lord down on the bed gently and kneeled down to his level. He slowly and carefully unbuttoned the vest and white shirt underneath. He set them down on the floor next to him after carefully folding them. After those were the perfectly polished black shoes. They were pulled off with care. Next came the delicate white socks on his slim legs. The butler hooked his thumbs inside the material and slowly pulled them down and off. He did the same with the other. Finally all he was left in was his shorts. The butler unbuttoned them and eased them off him with care. He glanced up at his tiny lord with a smirk as he pulled them off. The boy scowled at him. Sebastian stood and walked to the closet once they were off. He emerged a minute later with a long white nightshirt. The boy, Ciel, stood immediately, waiting to be clothed again. Sebastian slipped the shirt over his shoulders and buttoned it up. Ciel looked down at him and Sebastian smirked up at him. The tall butler slowly rose to his full height. He picked the boy up again and lay him down on the bed. He removed his own shoes and jacket and crawled over him.

"I haven't seen you all day," Sebastian said, his voice going a bit deeper.

"Well that isn't my fault," Ciel protested.

"And neither is it mine," Sebastian said. He ghosted his lips against the boy's. He could feel Ciel's cheeks heat up. He kissed the boy's neck gently, making a line up to his jaw. The boy tilted his head slightly on instinct. Sebastian smirked and cupped his cheek, kissing his forehead and his cheeks and taking his hand and kissing that too.

"Oh just kiss me already you fool!" Ciel demanded. In any other situation Sebastian would have been annoyingly cocky and asked where exactly he wanted to be kissed but that night he knew exactly what his master wanted and he wanted it too. He put a bruising but sweet kiss on his master's lips and his master gave a small mewl of appreciation. Ciel threaded his fingers through Sebastian's long silky hair. Sebastian chuckled. The boy pushed the servant's hair behind his ear. Sebastian grinned. He kissed along Ciel's jawline gently. The black rose petals glimmered in the light of the candle on Ciel's bedside. It also illuminated Sebastian's magenta, cat like eyes as he licked up his master's neck carefully, biting down at the top where he could he could feel his pulse. Sebastian grinned. That particular spot was often red and irritated because it was Sebastian's favorite spot to bite, lick, kiss and toy with. The demon had no heart of his own and he simply loved to feel the boy's beating. Ciel closed his eyes and tilted his head. "Sebastian~" he said quietly.

"What is it my pet?" the butler purred. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "What do you need my dear?"

"I love you," Ciel said quietly. Sebastian smirked. He could see that Ciel was drowsy and he knew when Ciel drowsy he got cuddly.

Sebastian chuckled. He kissed Ciel's face again. "I'm honored my lord but I believe it's time for all little boys to sleep." Ciel grumbled.

"I'm not tired you bastard!" he whined. Sebastian smiled. It was a rare but kind smile. He kissed both of Ciel's eyelids.

"Hush my dear, go to sleep~" he said in a deep gravely voice. Ciel didn't put a fight this time. He just drifted off as Sebastian cuddled him gently.

"Don't worry my lord I'll always take care of you. Until the end of time I'll be here~ I love you too."


End file.
